User talk:Awesomeness115
__NOEDITSECTION__ Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome to the Minecraft wiki, and thank you for your much valued contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. *''' ' is a great next stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. *'Please every time you edit', so that we can recognize you! *'It is a good idea to read our guidelines''', so you know what to do and what not. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! -- Latiasfan001 (Talk) 16:34, July 1, 2012 Sorry... M1870 22:39, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey man... I just wanted to give you something... Could you meet me on chat? M1870 23:58, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Wassup bro. I wanted to ask would you like to edit my wiki? We could use someone like you. M1870 20:34, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Its not really a fanon or fan club wiki. More like competetion for AT wiki. M1870 01:51, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah its only a few months old. We have like 15 Admins there and we are working on expanding the wiki to 1000 pages. The fanon part of the wiki was only made so it could attract people to come from AT wiki. M1870 02:20, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Please dude... Don't leave. M1870 18:50, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Comon man. Don't leave wikia. Why have you decided this??? M1870 18:55, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Dude I know your reading these messages.... Try to talk to me on chat whenever you can. I really want you back man and others do too.... I know you were feeling ingnored on RS wiki... I know people haven't been showing you the respect you deserve... People will if you just come back. I know you hate it when I talk about this but... You got to come back. M1870 01:58, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Man. M1870 15:06, July 11, 2012 (UTC) I found out how you can be an Admin again :) Try to talk to me on chat whenever you can. M1870 23:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) The blog you made on RS wiki is very useful. You can find out who your enemies are. M1870 00:15, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Ok I talked to Rack about you becoming an Admin again. We made an agreement. These are the things you have to do. *Make good edits. *Stay on RS wiki. He also said he's mad because you yelled at him. I have developed a plan. A plan that will get you to be Admin again very soon. The things Rack wants you to do as said ^ are not enough. Here are some more things that will help you. *Apologies to Rack (This will help you. If he knows that your sorry for the things you did he might apologies to you and you will have a better relationship with him) *Make friendship and gain trust Admins (FFF still likes you. She wants you to become an Admin again. You have not gained any kind of relationship with Saber yet. He'll like you when you guys talk. But be careful with him. Saber is older than all the other Admins which means he is smarter. Coon might need a little work. He's currently against you. But that can change easily. He's a young boy and can be easily out smarted. You'll just have to bond with him some how. I don't really know your relationship with Sboy but I have a feeling that he still likes you and he's very nice so he'll be easy to befriend. Now Rack. After the apology you'll have to bond with him some how. Remember Rack is only 14 so he's not as smart as Saber or Utter Solitude.) *Deal with your enemies (You have many enemies on RS. You'll have to make them like you. You'll have to work on Rigby. She wont be easy to make her like you. Then there leave US and NH. US is very smart. She'll know what your up to if you try to befriend her. The most I can say is stay away from her. Now New Heathera. Rack favors him. If you 2 become friends and Rack sees this it will increase your chances. *Other Users (You'll need to get your none enemies to like you as well. Rack favors Kait. If she likes you Rack will like you. Then there are other users you can get to like you. *Begging.... (Trust me I know what I'm saying. Begging will help you. They are only words. If you beg to Rack it will increase your chances A LOT. I know you don't want to but it will help and Rack will feel certain emotions that will benefit you. If theres anything you need to tell me then tell me. I want you to become an Admin again. ♦M1870 05:09, July 14, 2012 (UTC)♦ So you don't want to be an Admin again? M1870 02:39, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Well at least your active again. Feel free to come to RS chat anytime :) ♠M1870 02:45, July 15, 2012 (UTC)♠ Oh by the way do you know a user named Stan? He came by on RS chat and said sorry for everything he has done. I'm not sure what happened to his latest sockpuppet account but at least he said he was sorry. M1870 02:45, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey I wanted to tell you something. You can become an Admin now :) Coon will need a replacement. 3 people were demoted on RS wiki. Racc00n, Rigbybestie1510, and Utter solitude. Wow all of them were your enimies... Anyways if you do want to become an Admin again now is your chance. I will most likely replace Rigby and US since I have Rack's favor and the wiki is in need of a mod this second and another Rollback is needed since Finn is the best is barely active and NH barely makes edits. So I'll let you think about that. ♦M1870 07:33, July 18, 2012 (UTC)♦